


Long Time No See

by slsscifiandart



Series: Doctor Armada [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/slsscifiandart
Summary: What if instead of becoming a monk for 300 years, the TARDIS instead took him to someone to talk to, even if meant crash-landing a bit to get there? The 11th doctor, surprised of the TARDIS reaching Jack's place, approached. He can't help but feel some guilt from his past. But little does he know, Jack forgave and was open to inviting him in to stay for some time.





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> *keyboard smashes* Ok, small note. I am really rusty on making fics and this is my first time in a while that isn't backstory based in...forever. So, I hope it read well and stays in character. I do draw and reference from canon events as a supplemental means to enhance the fic. But, that's usually how I am for first time. I'll try to keep it more to being in character without drawing too much canon for future.

Not too long after witnessing the Ponds being sent back in time by the weeping Angels, and seeing their graves, the Doctor eventually piloted the old girl to space. Away from Earth's gravitational pull. It hasn't even been a week since the incident and he would be lying to himself if he claimed to have moved on ever since. He still remembered River's explanation for why she couldn't travel with him  _ all _ the time, to which he respectfully understood and didn't push about it. And while he could always travel to the past and meet Amy and Rory when they're kids...he didn't want to push himself into their lives so much either.

In his bed, he let out a sigh.  _ Why am I making so much of a big deal? I've seen companions come and go. So...why...why does it hurt so much? _ He caught himself sniffling again and tried to suppress it. He took a deep breath.  _ Right. I never really stopped feeling grief whenever a companion goes or is gone...sometimes I do hate living around too long.  _ He got himself up from the bed. He could remember how it all played out back in Manhatten. Or accurately, it's been replaying in his mind like a broken tape. Another memory also played in his mind. This time, his own words coming to haunt him.

_ "I can't save you from this. There's nothing I can do to stop this. I stole your childhood and now  _ I've _ lead you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens. Forget your faith in me. I took you with me because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored. Look at you. Glorious Pond. The girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are." _

He clutched his own hearts after those words played in his mind. Even now, he felt vain. It wasn't the first time Rory died either. The other time he could remember pulling Amy away while she was mourning over Rory's body. Part of him was selfish but in his defense, he couldn't leave her behind too either. He could feel his own self-negativity appear. Typical Doctor. Always inviting himself to danger and it hurting those he cares about in the process.

Suddenly, he could hear sounds of the TARDIS traveling through time...without warning him? He tried to catch up to the console room. "What's going on? This is...highly unusual for you to do..." He tried to disable the controls as best as he could, no matter how much thrashing went on in the process. 

Eventually, the old girl crash landed to what seemed to be...Jack’s place? Well, outside of course. Well, if his memory served to be correct. But honestly, you can’t be too certain. People can relocate time to time.  _ I suppose there’s no harm in knocking... _ After some thought, he approached the door and knocked. There didn’t seem to be some response or a voice responding. Even after a couple of more. He then considered looking at the time.  _ Oh...he’s probably busy...well, I suppose I could meet him down at his office instead? Or rather… _ he double checked the time.  _ Come on Doctor, think! I’m certain I would at least remember his work schedule to some extent by now. I know it’s been a while.  _

After a defeated sigh, he decided to walk back into the blue box. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Doctor?”

At the simple mention of name, he turned around to see Jack standing in front of him. He did approach up to a distance close enough for a conversation. “...I didn’t come at a wrong time, did I?” the Doctor asked. He could certainly use a reminder to keep up with what goes on, whether UNIT or in this case, Torchwood. 

Jack shifted from a soft smile to something like a puzzled look while not compromising his excited expression to see the Doctor again after quite some time. “You pilot a time machine, Doc. But to answer your question, no. You didn’t. It’s fine,” he stated before giving the Doctor a big nice hug. He did keep his ears attentive in case the pressure was suffocating his timelord friend. Even accidentally. While this generation certainly had the appearance of a young man, he was still quite an old timelord in a sense. 

After letting go, he proceeded to ask the question as he guided the Doctor inside his home and opened the door. “So, what happened? You’re usually all happy and always traveling with companions. And I can tell from your expression earlier. I know what it’s like to mask feelings to pretend to be okay.”

The Doctor let out a deep sigh, making himself at home by sitting on the couch. “Oh the usual. Explore with companions, danger, most of which often wind up jeopardizing the companions,” he then slouched his back on the couch. “Being vain…” he sighed by turning his head to the side as it rested on the couch. He noticed Jack was sitting right next to him as he was talking. 

Jack sighed while tilting his head sideways as well to face the Doctor. “Look. Everyone’s got their flaws, Doc. I’m sure you know that just as much as anybody else does. What’s more important is either taking initiative to fix it or make it manageable for you, and those around you ideally.” 

The Doctor’s eyes were half closed now as he listened. He wasn’t too aware of the waterworks pouring out from his eyes as compared to the fact that he was gradually recalling how his vanity at times costed a good number of companions-well anyone round him generally-to be affected, whether death or some form of permanent damage. Or even just those he knew naturally passing away from their max life expectancy. It didn’t stop him from being surprised at being pulled in an embrace. At the same time, he was not against it either. In fact, he welcomed it.

“Look at me, an emotional old timelord, reduced to crying on a shoulder,” he tried to make light of it. He could hear himself sniffling now, indicating that the approach failed.

“That’s not a bad thing. As cliche as it probably sounds, you need to stop being hard on yourself, Doc. And honestly, with your age, you have  _ every _ reason to be emotional. Even otherwise, being emotional isn’t  _ bad _ . At most it can reach  _ unhealthy  _ levels...” He stroke the Doctor’s hair and back as he spoke. 

At the shift from sitting to lying down, the Doctor’s eyes widened from being moved as if he was on top of Jack. Nothing was able to stop him from blushing in response to it. Jack took notice of this and tried his best to reassure the Doctor, “Surely this isn’t your first time being the one lying on top in an embrace like this,” he chuckled. 

The Doctor knew he was right. With River, for example, they often switched. Though arguably, River often insisted on hugging him from below sometimes but didn’t push  _ too _ much regarding it. Granted, he was rather more confident on being the one to hug from below during his previous regeneration and perhaps the one before that one even. Well, if he remembered correctly during the times he spent with Rose. “I know...can you blame me for being surprised? I’m usually the one hugging from below. Well, used to.”

“Not at all.”

The Doctor swore he could immediately feel a forehead kiss right after hearing Jack’s answer. He was doing his very best to not feel flustered over it. But...with this regeneration? He couldn’t help admit it came out rather naturally, given how expressive he often was as far as he noticed. Okay part of that may have to do with River as she does have that...aura? And it’s often worked plenty of times more than he would want to admit. Afterall, if his vainness flaw told him anything, it was that he wanted to be adored. Valid. Whatever terms humans described it to be. He was that. So these type of things...he wants them and will happily receive any of such that comes his way.

“Jack. Is...is it fine that I stay here for sometime?”

“Hm?” Jack opened up one of his eyes before processing the question. “You’re absolutely more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Always.”

Oh how the Doctor had to stop himself from expressing crying, even if it leaned more as a calm and happy type of crying. He could feel the hair and back stroking. That helped eased the urge. In this position, he can’t help but let out a yawn. He hoped Jack was ok with it. Here they were. And old timelord spending time with a human cursed to be a walking fixed point. And how did he treat him in the past? 

By avoiding him. He never hated Jack for becoming something he didn’t want nor expect to become. But, it hurt him that it happened as consequence of traveling with him. That was why he was making sure Jack didn’t step in the TARDIS, because the TARDIS herself couldn’t handle the temporal paradox effect. But, it certainly didn’t justify him being a jerk about it, especially when Jack was fully justified in calling him out some time during his previous face. Leaving him in orbit around a Dalek infested Earth of all places. It’s one thing to be uncomfortable. 

But, he always knew deep inside he had some amount of accountability for what happened that caused Jack to be a walking fixed point. The fact that Jack still talks to him, even after how he acted at him, it still surprised him. Assuming he spoke it in his dream, he was actually whispering apologetic words. To which Jack just continued stroking him, and giving the occasional whispers of ‘It’s fine’, ‘I forgive you’, and whatever reassuring words he had the energy to respond with. He may have been upset with the Doctor. But that was in the past and he’s not upset with him.

Eventually, the two of them were dead asleep in their current position. At least, until dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, whenever you get time, please feel free to provide feedback regarding characterization, grammar, etc. I'll take it any form of constructive criticism. =D


End file.
